


Aftercare

by schizoauthoress



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: I just want to be cautious, M/M, Romantic Fluff, only rated mature because they clearly just had sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9674300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schizoauthoress/pseuds/schizoauthoress
Summary: Julio tends to Waylon after sex, without judgement, and there are cuddles. (set during "The Burns Cage")





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing sad, fairly heavy things lately, and have a heavy prompt waiting for me down the pike, so my mental palate needed a cleanser.

You know you're getting old when your back pops after sex.

Waylon blushes. Julio didn't need the reminder that he'd slept with a man who was getting over the hill. How embarrassing.

"Here," Julio says, "turn over and I'll work on your lower back."

"What?" Waylon looks at him with surprise. Julio smiles, and says patiently,

"Lie down on your stomach and I'll massage the muscles in your lower back. You, ah..." he smiles, a little slyly, "held that position for a while. You're bound to be a little stiff."

"Oh." Still mystified by the lack of judgement, Waylon complies, turning over onto his stomach. He folds his arms over the pillow and rests his head on his forearms.

Julio hums and moves to kneel over Waylon's legs, one knee on each side. His hands are gentle as he moves them slowly over Waylon's back, fingers prodding at certain spots of the muscles. "I know perfectly well that bodies need a little maintenance, Waylon. After all, I went back to school to be certified as a massage therapist."

"Another perk of sleeping with you?" Waylon suggests, with a small smile. He makes a little sound of discomfort when Julio's fingers press into a spot over his spine, just an inch or two above his waist.

Julio laughs. "I suppose so. Was the lovemaking not up to your standards?" He works his hands slowly, kneading at the muscles around the sore spot. It hurts momentarily, but the release of the tension feels good afterward.

"Was that a joke?" Waylon asks, honestly baffled. "Have people actually told you that?"

"I guess that means no, you enjoyed yourself."

"Thoroughly," Waylon groans as Julio digs in just a little with his knuckles, over a particularly stubborn 'knot' in the muscles. "I _thoroughly_ enjoyed myself."

"Oh, good." Julio sounds amused, but not like he's laughing at Waylon. He leans close, and kisses a spot on Waylon's upper back before murmuring, "Because I enjoyed you, too."

Waylon laughs out loud. "You're ridiculous."

"Yes, probably," Julio admits. His hands are pressing much more lightly now, and he broadens the movement so that he's basically petting the entire length of Waylon's back. Julio sounds proud as he points out, "But you like it."

"When you're ridiculous?" Waylon asks.

"Mm-hm..." Julio leans down again, moving his arms to squeeze Waylon in a brief hug before he moves off Waylon's legs. He lies down beside Waylon, who turns to face him, and says, "It makes you smile. I like your smile."

Waylon shifts to put an arm around Julio, tugging him close enough for a kiss. When he pulls back, Julio is looking at him with a tender expression that Waylon doesn't quite know how to interpret. So all he says is, "I like your smile, too."

"That's good. Can you imagine if this annoyed you?" Julio beams at him, like something out of a eighties Glamour Shots portrait. Waylon slaps him lightly on the shoulder, unable to stop the giggles that bubble up.

"Stop that!" Waylon chides.

Julio's smile tones down, into his genuine grin, and he snuggles close to Waylon. "Okay. I don't want you to kick me out of bed without any cuddling."

"God forbid," Waylon teases. "You'd be so grumpy without it."

Julio doesn't respond with words, just rubbing his face against the fuzz on Waylon's chest briefly before sighing happily and relaxing into Waylon's arms. Waylon smiles down at him for a moment, before closing his eyes too.

'I think I might be happy,' Waylon marvels. He's been low-key miserable for so long, feeling unfulfilled and lonely, that he'd almost forgotten what it was like to be happy.

He falls asleep, cozy and warm, comforted by Julio's steady breathing.


End file.
